Wolf: 1 Racoon: 0
by Ironfist101
Summary: The second part to the story of Himtsu Keiro, my Oc, and her struggle with life, especially her love life. (GarraXOC) Rated T, isn't going with the canon stuff, but I will try my best to keep the storyline close to the orginal, but only some, perhaps none, is canon. Sorry if that upsets you! XC
1. Return

Welcome to Wolf: 1 Racoon: 0! thanks so much for your patience! Please, ENJOY!

* * *

Normal POV

It was beautiful day, in the Hidden Leaf Village.

Sakura was practicing her medical ninjutsu from Lady 5th, and Naruto's arrival back was VERY soon.

Children played and laughed in the streets, a certain ramen shop was just opening for the lunch rush, and it was overall calm and peaceful. Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane were in front of the village, as usual, when they met up with someone very unexpected.

She had barely changed, asided from just looking more, mature. They both remebered her from the little missions she did all over the village, she even brought them food quite a few times as they monitored the Gates.

They stopped her, looking over the papers that the Hokage gave her to pass through. Standing behind her was a lanky wooden person, who was looking around curiously, and on her shoulder was a very life like raven, holding a shrunken head in it's mouth.

The two Chunin were startled when the two, on her shoulder, started talking on their own.

"WOOOOOOW!" They both exclaimed as the raven tried to fly off. But Keiro caught him before he took off, scolding him, saying that he can fly around later, and with 'Mai' who was freaked out, and afraid of heights.

"Ok, sorry, Keiro Sama..." The two guards seemed very perplexed at how respected these two treated the little, to them, girl.

But not long after, they let her through, and she made her way to Hokages Tower, to formally meet the 5th Hokage, and to thank her once again, and explain more of what was going on.

She felt a pit in her stomach, as she couldn't wait to see everyone again.

* * *

Kerio POV

The meeting was short and sweet, as the Hokage was very busy with many things. The thing I was too say wasn't THAT important, so I told her that as soon as she can, she can call me back, so that we can talk. She protested, until I mentioned that I could bring sake next time, to which she let me go. But before I left, I had to ask, "Naruto is away at the moment, yes?"

Lady 5th nodded, as she looked over and signed many papers, "Do you wish to be informed when he returns? It should be any day now."

"Yes, I do. In fact, if i am to talk about my info, I'd rather he'd be here as well, as it involves him as well. It's not required that he's here, I just thought that he'd like to know these things. Also, I'd rather that no one is told of my presense within the village, I'd like it to be a surprise. But Of course, It'd be all up to you on those decisions."

The Hokage smiled at me, in such a familiar way, it made my heart ache, "Of course, that all makes sense. Your home was never touched, so your welcome to return there. Naruto and others made it basically impossible to enter without an earful response."

I smiled as I bowed in respected, before leaving, with Karasu, Kai and Mai following close behind.

The first place I decided to go was an old favorite, Ramen Ichiraku.

The two that worked there, Teuchi and his daughter Ayame, didn't reconize me as I entered with my wooden friends. And as I stay hidden, I wore a hood and made Karasu too, so that no one spoils the surprise.

Just as I was starting to dig into my food, a few more people entered. I reconized them without even looking at them.

"Food, food, food~!" one chanted, while the other sighed. They both sat next to me, and started chatting away.

After all these years, they didn't change much, if at ALL. Cho chan and Shika kun were talking about little thing, food, missions, excitment of something or another.

I forced myself to relax, as I slurped up my delicious ramen, only picking up small thing from their conversation.

After a while though, I felt a pair of eyes on me, and knew it was Shika kun. Of course he saw me, but that doesn't me he reconized me. I remain calm, as drank down the soup, and Karasu handed me my wallet, where I had saved quite a lot of money, surprisingly. I placed down some, plus tip, and stood up, starting to walk out.

I jumped when Shika kun suddenly said, "Hey, you, in the hood, the short one? Have I met you before? Or are you new here? I feel like I've seen you before, but I'm not sure, I don't think."

I sighed out, "Perhaps, I have travelled to many places. From a different village perhaps? Have you been to Suna recently?"

"Is that where you're from? he asked, investigating me.

I answered, "At one time, a long time ago. I lived here for a short while, but the road called for me."

"Sounds fun." Said Cho chan, oblivious to Shika kun's interrigating. I chuckled, "Perhaps, you do meet interesting people, travelling. But after a while though, you need to return home, even if it's for only a short time."

"Where is your home, exactly?" Shika kun asked, to which i breathed in.

"I'm not entirely sure anymore, my home was lost to me when I was younger, but I have friends in many places, so I guess my home is with them."

"I don't get it." Choji says, looking very confused. I laughed, saying, "Then, you are already home. And a word of advise, no, more like a prediction. A friend, I feel, will be returning to you shortly, perhaps more than one? Hmm, perhaps."

And with that I left, leaving them to wonder at my words. This was too much fun.

* * *

When I made it home, I found that nothing was touched, as lady 5th said.

Interesting, I thought, as I yawned, landing on my bed with a sigh. Karasu though, deemed that the apartment was filthy and decided to clean for me, which I appreciated as I took a nap, dreaming of a dark pool.

-. . . . . . .-

After my nap, the apartment was spotless, and Karasu had made dinner with my lunches leftovers. Kai had left to go fly around, and Mai was admiring the outside from a window. I sighed, feeling very calm and relaxed, finally home. It seemed to be a dream, that was interuppted as Okami san started to make a racket, wanting attention, giving me a headache.

I decided to go for a walk, taking Mai with me as I showed her my home. I put her on a tall staff, that had a hook on the end. I had used it for the clothes line just outside my window, but was perfect for Mai's stand. She was eye level to me, I mean she would be if she had eyes.

We went to the school, the river, the training grounds, the shops and markets, everywhere I could think of taking her. she loved every minute of it, as did I, reliving such wonderful memories with my team and friends.

After a while, it was dark out, and we made our way back.

Being active calmed Okami san, and made me tired enough to sleep through the night.

I could tell though, that tomorrow was when Naruto was returning, think of it as Okami san sensing his tailed beast.

This was going to be so much fun!

(R&R)


	2. Reunion

Chapter 2! Enjoy CX

* * *

Keiro POV

I awoke, a couple days later, to a sharp knocking on my door. Naruto's arrival turned from the next day to three. Okami was really bad with distance, but now, I knew. It was TODAY!

I could sense him walking into the village, and my heart leapt with excitement. Finally, I could show myself and stop hiding, after a while, it was getting very boring!

But, my paitence rewarded me, as I quickly got dressed, the knocking growing more impaitent by the mintue.

I knew who it was, given by their voices.

And as I opened the door, I was greeted with the, for a second, annoyed looks of Cho chan and Shika Kun. The look they gave me quickly turned into confusion, as I smiled at them, familiarly.

"Yes~?" I asked, basking in Choji's shock and Shikamaru's smirk. Cho chan started stuttering as I said, "Oh, come now. is that anyway to greet an old friend, Cho chan, Shika Kun?"

At the same time, they charged at me, giving me a hug, Choji was crying. I immediately felt guilty.

But I patted their heads, feeling very happy, as I hugged them back. By then, Karasu was out of the kitchen, holding a cooking spoon, with a soft smile on her face.

-. . . . . . .-

By the time they calmed down, they had remebered why they came by.

"Oh, yeah! Lady 5th wanted us to tell you that Naruto has returned!" I smiled, as I put the cloth over my eyes, and my headband around my arm.

Then, I Flashstepped to the Hokages Tower, excited to greet my teammates.

* * *

Normal Pov

The day was bright, and noisy as Sakura saw Naruto for the first time in 3 years. Naruto saw Kakashi, greeting him, as the pervy sage went up ahead,

They walked to Hokages Tower, not knowing the surprise that was waiting for them there.

As, they walked into the Tower, there were many smiles, and hellos directed at Naruto, which surprised him. He was walking down the halls, turning to go to the Hokages door, where Shikamaru and Choji had just walked out, they were both smiling widely. Jiraiya was waiting for them outside the door, and watched the interaction.

They looked at Naruto, and greeted him.

"Hello, guys! How ya doin'?" Naruto said, not knowing what the two before him knew. They were both, internally, snickering, and couldn't wait to see these faces of Team 7, that were there, and the Pervy Sage.

"Oh, we were about to go get ramen. After this, we should go get some, together." said Choji.

"But, you should go greet Lady 5th first. She has something to tell you." Said Shikamaru, smirking.

Sakura noticed their stand offish behavior, but dimissed it when Naurto hurried ahead, wondering what the old lady wanted.

He stepped into the room, and didn't notice the figure by the window until he was right by the Hokages desk.

Her back was turned to them, her heart was racing, wondering what she should say.

Soon, Sakura, Kakashi and Jiraiya stepped in soon after, noticing her right away, and were shocked into silence as they realized who it was. And NAruto, being the clueless idiot he is, said, "Yo, Old Lady. Long time, no see."

She smirked, leaning on her hand, greeting him home.

"Welcome home, Naruto. How was yor trip?"

"It was good. I'm so much stronger, I'll steal that seat in no time!" He said, with a big smile.

"Good, " Lady 5th said, "Well, I think it's time to get this over with, don't you agree?" The Hokage poked the girl next to her, which made her jump, and scream, "Lady 5th!?" This made Tsunade laugh, but it made her finally turn around. She could feel her nerve, and it was driving her crazy.

This made everyone behind Naruto to snap out of it, as they all yelled, making the two behind the door laughing at the toughing reunion. (Choji and Shikamaru, if youre confused)

Sakura stepped forward, "Is-is it really you?" she asked, as Keiro turned fully around, smiling, nodding.

"H-hello, everyone." she said, meekly, nerves wrecking her cool introduction, "I'm home."

Naruto looked at her closely, before saying, "And who are you?"

Everyone's sweat dropped, as Sakura hit Naruto, yelling, "You idiot! It's-"

"Keiro Chan!"

* * *

Keiro Pov

A voice had yelled from the window. Everyone looked to see Karasu, who looked pissed, as she jumped into the room, and started scolding me for running off so suddenly. As I was being lectured by the Puppet, it seemed to have clicked for Naruto, as his smiled grew, and tears filled his eyes.

"K-keiro chan?!" I looked at him, Karasu's lecture interupted, as Naruto, Sakura and Jiraiya hugged me, tears streaming down their faces.

I smiled, as I reapeated, "I'm home."

(R&R)


	3. A Secret Revealed

Sorry that the last chapter was choppy, it was hard to write CXC BUT, I promise that this one, will be better!

* * *

Keiro POV

After the tearful reunion with my friends, they all started asking questions. Some were very simple, such as how I've been, and if I was eating right. Some were harder to answer...

"So, what's going on with Okami?" Naruto asked, earning a slap from Sakura. My face grew dark, for I wasn't sure how to answer.

"Hmmm." I hummed, my chin in my hand, "Well, if I'm to be completely honest, I'm, not really sure. We, as individuals, have grown quite close. We've came to an understanding of each other, and she's, she's, my best friend..." I said this, and knew it to be true, to my shock.

I looked up, to see the same shock on the faces of my friends, and smiled.

"Sorry, but its true. Shes the only one, for the past 3 years, to... I mean, she's apart...she's..." I had lost all words, feeling a strangeness in my heart. Okami felt the same way, and due to her pass, and who she really is, I can't understand why. I mean, her hatred for humanity is totally justified, her hatred for me, is justified, then...why...? Why did she want me to live my life?

I gripped at my chest, feeling my heartbeat, and reaching for Okami. She leaned down, pawing at me, gaining my attention. I looked at her, to see an expression I've never seen before on her. Her face was soft, and full of...something, and it made my heart squeeze.

She inclined her head, nodding, giving me the ok. She was ready, to share her story, and I was ready to tell.

I gripped my shirt, as if to try and get ahold of myself.

"She was apart of myself that I hated, with all my heart. I wanted nothing to do with her and vise versa, but... during these three years, we grew closer, and started to understand each other a bit better. Because of her, I learned to, well, love myself again, and to not just care about other, but myself as well. Before, I didn't care if I was hurt, or even died, if it meant to protect my friends, and I still sort of feel that way, but now, its different. I care if I'm hurt, and I don't, I don't want to die. I, I want to live, as a ninja, with all my friends. I want to live a long and happy life!" I said, looking at my friends as they stared in awe.

Naruto in particular, looked very, moved? as he gripped his stomach, where his seal was.

I reached forward, grabbing his hand and lifting it from the spot, holding it ginderly, "Naruto," I said, looking him in the eyes. He was blushing, as he stammered a, "Y-yes?"

My smile grew soft as I told him, "You are one of the reasons why I NEVER gave up. You're the little brother I always wanted, and one of my best friends." His blush spread to all over his face, being all embarrased, scratching his cheek. "Man, Keiro chan...That's nice of you to say."

My heart sank, as I was sudddenly hit with the reason I was really back, and I felt my face darken, as I let go of his hand, standing up.

I walked out to the window, looking at my beloved village, my home. If my information was correct, and my grandmother really was associated with _them_ , then, this place, filled with so much happiness and love, will be turned to ash.

I have to save it, I have to protect it, and it's people, no matter what!

I was startled by Sakura, who asked, "Keiro chan, is everything alright? Is, is there something wrong?"

I sighed, wondering where to start.

"It's nothing, I had just remembered the reason why I'm here." I said, looking at Lady 5th, whose smile quickly faded, looking at my face. "Oh, yes,"She said, sounding very serious, "The reason you are here, is to share some information with us, correct?"

I nodded, turning my body to my friends, "Yes, I did."

"W-what is it?" Sakura asked, voicing for the others, as I perpared myself, Okami cheering me on. I carefully reached up, untieing the cloth from my eyes, and releasing some of Okami's chakra. I didn't do this to scare them, I did this to make them see, to see my illness, and how it was effecting me.

I only meant to release only a little, but as soon as I opened the door, it burst open.

The sudden rush caused even Lady Hokage to stand in shock at the power, but just as soon as it was release, I fought hard, with Okami, to reel it back in, containing it. I was breathing hard, suddenly feeling very tired. Karasu caught me before I fell over, as I tried to catch my breath.

I immediately apologized, "I-I'm so sorry, I didnt mean, to release it all that quickly. It just came rushing out. I didn't do that to scare you or anything, "I said, standing up as soon as I got my footing, "I did that to prove a point."

"Prove a point?" Jiraiya said, sounding winded himself, "What point?"

I breathed in, before opening my eyes, everyone gasping. What they saw, was one grey eye and one half grey/half purple eye, with slited pupils.

"My point, about Okami. She and I friends now, yes, but, she can't help her disease, MY disease. A disease, caused by the person who created her." I said, instantly catching the attention of everyone in the room.

"The person, who, created her?" Kakashi asked, but seemed to get it before I even said anything.

"Yes, her creator. My grandmother."

R&R


	4. Relics

I'm excited about this one! I'll try and make it longer CX!

* * *

Keiro POV

The silence was short, but seemed to last for hours, as Karasu help me onto the seat next to Lady 5th. But, I wasn't even seated when everyone, especially Naruto, exploded with questions, shocked and confused.

"What do you mean?!"

"Your Grandmother, made Okami?!"

"Okami was **_made_**? Then, did the others?..."

I tried answering, but the questions came to fast, to much, and I felt dizzy at the sudden questions, unsure what to say first. Thankfully, Lady 5th saw this and yelled, "That's enough! Give her some space." Instantly they backed away, and I breathed out, finally catching my breath.

Karasu stood next to me, hand on my shoulder, "Are you alright, my lady?" To which, with much annoyance, I nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. Just a bit light headed..." I said, tying the cloth around my eyes once again, feeling a lot better with it on.

I sighed, as I sensed the thick atmosphere as unsaid questions filled as silence, again.

I sat, thinking of what to say, where to start, or how to explain.

So, I just started with the Temple.

"Well, I guess, I'll start with where I went after I left.

The Island is called Shi Island, which is a place where my grandmother, and a few elders from my village and others, created this... _idea_ that can only be explained as a sort of cult. I read notes from my grandmother, left in a temple called the Shrine of the Soulless. They believed in this cult by worshiping the, Tailed Beasts, and thought that if all nine where placed in one place, it would create a power more powerful than anything else in the world, or perhaps, they'd become a god. They believed that the sealing of the beasts was, unethical. So, my grandmother, with her kekkai genkai making her the 'leader', proposed that they should free all of the Beasts, but there was a flaw in that plan.

There was no way to locate these beasts, they are all very secretive in the villages they were being held in. They had no way of pulling off this plan, until..." I sighed, looking between Naruto and Lady 5th, who urged me to continue.

"Until, a, um, association, um, offered something that my grandmother couldn't refuse. And in return, they had to create ways to expand chakra reserves, and the opening of chakra types, which was easy for my grandmother. But, she didn't trust them, as she sensed that they had an alternate goal, hidden in their souls.

So, she with held this information, saying that it would take a while, and asked that they would locate the seals, the jinchuriki, and capture something that they thought was chakra. My grandmother, developed a container, that would extract a piece of the persons soul, when set on a certain setting. I discovered the contraption in the temple, to find that it no longer works. It was crushed, and was left as a flimsy piece of metal.-

But, my grandmothers plan, was to get the essence of the beasts, and place the small pieces in a human soul, that my grandmother placed that into the dead body of a wolf cub. This, after trail and error, became Okami."

This did shock everyone, but I wasn't done.

"And who were this, _association_ , you might ask? In the journal entries my grandmother wrote, she describes them in many ways, rebels, peacekeepers, war lovers, and many more, but one really stuck, which I'd guess is what they'd call themselves. She called them, the Akatsuki. She also said that they were very distinguishable by the way they dress. In long, black cloaks with red clouds on them..."

I let that set in for them, letting them think in their own minds about my information. And I hate to say it, but it gets worse from here.

"There is something else as well. As my grandmother work on experiments for them, she became associated with a man we all know, Orochimaru. And, she confessed something, that makes me sick to this day." I said, already feeling nauseous. When I first found out, I puked until my stomach was empty, filled with such disgust as I lost all respect for my grandmother, and horror filled for my mother.

"Well," Naruto asked, since I took too long to answer, trying not to throw up, again, "What was it? What did she confess?"

I swallowed, fighting to settle my stomach, but all I could think was 'Orochimaru killed Lord 3rd, who treated me with love and patience, and he was, he was...'

"She confessed of some, _relationship_ , with him, which resulted in the birth of my mother." Lady 5th and Jiraiya jumped up, looking at each other, then at me. I could almost feel their pity, their shock, their confusion.

"Which means.." Lady 5th said, and Jiraiya finished, "You're his granddaughter?!"

* * *

Keiro POV

I felt as though I was as dirty as the little secrets my grandmother buried, as I swallowed down the bile that was stuck in my throat.

I **was** his _granddaughter_ , _**HIS**_ granddaughter...

The man that killed the only father figure I had, trampling all those precious memories as if I was the Trojan Horse, even though I know that it wasn't my fault, but I need someone to blame, and who else but myself. And until I know for sure, I will silently loath myself on the slight chance that this was all my fault.

Though, I could always blame my grandmother, but how can I blame someone whose dead, no, its better this way. It'll make me stronger in that it'll make me have something to prove, not only to others, but myself too. That's why I'm here, to get stronger, to...

"Keiro chan?"

I looked up, realizing that I was quiet for too long, as I tried to continue.

"Yes, I-I have his blood in my veins, but my grandmother wrote that he left the village before she could tell him of her pregnancy, which might explain his, fascination, with my eyes, my kekkai genkai. And why he didn't say anything to me about this before. If he had... I don't know what I'd do." I looked up to sense the pity and shock of my words, so I dismissed this as fast I could.

"But, that is unimportant at this time. Back to my grandmothers notes, in the temple and in Mai and Kai, she revealed a way of returning my control to my chakra, and though it won't cure me completely, it will give me time and strength. It's a temporary solution, though it should give me a few years left." I grabbed at Karasu, who dug into her robes, pulling out papers I wrote that explained what I needed, and where to start.

I motioned Karasu to hand them to Lady 5th, who sorted through them, reading them out loud.

"Nine relics, from people in the Hidden Villages, Land of Earth, Fire, Water, Wind, Lightening, and perhaps more. Each relic has a message or riddle to solve to find the next one, starting with the one that was given to the 3rd Hokage, many years ago, as a request as an D rank mission to guard it, all paid in advance for the first few decades. This relic represents something from the tailed beast of the land, and was requested that it'd be given to whoever could activate it using a jutsu that only people of the Kerio clan can do, with their kekkai genkai. This relic leads to the resting place where they are all to be gathered, and the next relic which will the next one and so on."

After Lady 5th read this, everything was quiet again, though I was confused as to why, until Naruto said, "Then, you're leaving again? After you find this 'relic', you'll be gone again?"

I hummed, as I nodded, saying, "After finding the relic, and after solving whatever message or riddle that's on it, I'll have to travel to find the next one. It will take a while, and I don't know if I can ever live here again, though I will visit whenever I can. I knew this was a short visit to begin with, and that's why Lady Tsunade has allow me to stay here for as long as I have to, correct?" I sensed her nodding, and Naruto's voice quivered as he said, "But, but I thought, **_we_** thought that you came home. You **_are_** home, right? So why can't you stay, why are you unsure you can live here again? We're friends, aren't we, so, **_why_**?"

I breathed in, taken aback from his questions, and they made me a little angry, "Of course we're friends, you **idiot**! And that's why I can't stay. I'm **_DYING_** , and I'm traveling to **stop** that from happening too soon, so that I can watch you grow up, grow stronger, win the hearts of the villagers, and to become Hokage. That's a day I **HAVE** to be alive to see, because it will happen, and you will be a great one." With a huff of breath, I stood up, feeling myself tower over Naruto, who seemed to shrink back at my anger, but marvel at my words.

"I have to live, because my friends are my family, my teammates, ** _YOU_** guys, are the siblings I never had. You guys are important to me, and if I didn't have you guys to begin with, I wouldn't be doing **_everything_** in my power to live. I would have given up, and faded into the background. So, don't you _**EVER**_ ask if we are friends again, understand?!"

I then turned to Lady Tsunade, who was smirking, a bit in awe I sensed, as I said, "Now do you have any idea where this relic is?"

She chuckled, as she stood up, "Yes, we found it a few days before you got here. It was hidden away in an underground vault. It was a bit strange since it was the only thing in the vault."

I bowed, thanking her, as she took me to the vaults, with Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and Jiraiya close behind.

* * *

It didn't take long to find it, and activate it, as Tsunade took us under the building, to a huge vault, that was once covered in seals.

The 5th Hokage opened it, and I knew immediately that this was it. It was filled with my grandmothers chakra, which made Okami perk up, as she got nervous. I was nervous to, as I quickly stepped inside heading straight to it. I could see the outline of it, and it looked like kunai with it's tip melted into a circle metal plate. It was strange, it was familiar, and it had an engraving on its base.

I breathed out, as I did what I knew to activate it. I gripped the relic, concentrating on it, looking into my mind, my blood, my soul for the key. And as I was searching, the relic got hotter and hotter, until it started burning my hands, but I refused to let go of it.

Where is it? Wheres the key? I thought, as the relic felt like it was close to melting into my hands.

I heard protests from my friends, them asking me to let it go. But I couldn't, if I did, I wouldn't have another chance, and I'd die from my illness. I had to push forward, I had to...

Right then, I remembered something. Something that Lord 3rd told me a long time ago.

" _Some times, its more about what you have, then where you can get it. The Will of Fire is something you always have, in order to protect what is most important to you. Haha, you'll get it one of these days. To put more simply, think of what rather than where._ "

A flash of his old smile went through my mind, and I knew what to do. I was asking the wrong question to myself, as I thought, if not where, then what is the key?

Then, I felt it, a warmth in my chest that soon grew hotter and hotter, as the relic in my hands seemed to grow colder. Then, as if a match was struck, a brilliant light filled the room, and the relic was activated.

It was still hot to the touch, but it was a lot cooler than it was. And, instead of being metal, it seemed to be made of red hot flames, though it didn't put anything on fire.

I breathed out, as the strain got to me, and I fell to me knees, out of breath. Karasu caught me, as I gained strength to sit up. I then lifted up Karasu's shirt, opening a a hatch on her stomach, (A/N: Imagine Bender from Futrama and his opening chest that has a bunch of stuff inside.) placing the relic inside, as it slipped into a circular hole that held the relic in place.

"You did well. Well done." She whispered, as I stood up, feeling... different. I felt, stronger, wiser, and just overall different.

Then, there was a big thump of the door opening, as a familiar voice rang out, "Lady 5th, ya down here? I remembered that I needed to turn in some paper work, also, that guest is here now, I showed her around so Choji left to go eat with out me."

I stood up quick, as I reconsidered the chakra of Shika kun, and the guest. I bounded up the stairs, as I pushed passed Shika kun to be welcomed by, Temari!

* * *

Temari's POV

Well, it was true that I just got here, and Shikamaru did show me around before coming here. But I felt that he was hiding something from me, I could tell from his smirk when he first saw me. And when he was looking for Lady Hokage, going into her office to find her gone, he sighed, asking around where she could be.

I had asked him what the big deal was, and he looked at me, his smirk ever prominent, as he said, "She has something I need to show you. Trust me, you'll love it." I had blushed then, thinking what he could possibly think I would love to see from the Hokage. But I followed him, and was glad that I did.

He lead me to a door, opening it and shouting down, "Lady 5th, ya down here? I remembered that I needed to turn in some paper work, also, that guest is here now, I showed her around so Choji left to go eat with out me."

Then, not a minute later, there was the sound of running, up the stairs, as something jumped from the doorway, pushing pass Shikamaru. I heard a voice yell, "Temari chan!" as I was crushed by a hug from someone.

I looked at her, her eyes were covered with a white cloth, her hair was a bit longer, but due to her scars on her face and how she addressed me, I knew who it was, "Kerio chan?!"

She was back?! since when?! I looked over at Shikamaru, who wore a smile that made my heart skip.

That idiot, I thought as I hugged my friend, feeling very happy indeed. He was right, I did love this surprise.

(R&R)


	5. The mystery

Chapter 5...ENJOY

* * *

Keiro POv

We walked together, heading back to Hokage's office, when Kakashi cleared his throat. We looked back as he said, "In all this excitement over Keiro's return, we almost forgot something, right?"

We were all confused, until he said additionally, "I was called here for a reason, I've been resting from missions for this." It clicked for me, as Lady Hokage chuckled.

"Oh, yes, thats right. Naruto?" She asked, causing him to jump a bit in anticipation, "You had grown much stronger, yes?"

"Yes, Pervy Sage trained me very well grandma." He answered, giving a thumbs up. She sighed, as she said, "Then, there is to be a match, to see just how much you've improved. Sakura, you will be assisting him, as my student, to prove how much you've improved as well."

The stakes have been raised, as Naruto and Sakura's heart beats raised a bit.

This should be fun.

* * *

I said goodbye to Shika kun and Temari chan, who all went to do their own things.

Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune (who I meet shortly after, with a pig) went to the training grounds, I followed close behind. Karasu went home, to make dinner or something productive.

We watched as the fight between teacher and student started. Though I already knew the outcome. I smiled as Tsunade and Jiraiya placed bets on who would win first out of their two students, as Shizune stated that a jonin is sure to win. I chuckle, earning a look from the three adults.

"What?" Asked Jiraiya, as I just said, "It should be obvious who will in. Just watch." Is all I say, as Kakashi explains the rules.

But before he could officially start the fight, Naruto attacks with a shuriken, which Kakashi dispels expertly, as expected. In response, Naruto uses his favorite technique, his Shadow Clone Jutsu, which pulled him out of the shurikens path. The move by Naruto surprised, and impressed, both Kakashi and Sakura, but he wasn't done. Before he hit the ground, he turned his clone into a giant shuriken, throwing it at Kakashi. But the jonin grabs Naruto's hand before he could throw it, saying, "That's not going to work."

Naruto, however, had released another clone before, which sneaked up behind him with a kunai. This move impressed everyone, even myself, as the interaction stopped for a split second. "You're as impatient as ever," Kakashi said, "Just like last time. With the bells."

Oh, yes, the bells. I remembered that.

After this statement, Kakashi officially starts the match, to which his disappears and runs into the woods. I watched as the two hid as well, in almost plain sight, as did Kakashi. I sense his disappointment, probably thinking that its a rookie move, but it was here that I knew for sure who would win. Kakashi was distracted, as if remembering something, but is shaken as Naruto throws a shuriken at him. As he dodges, Sakura sees this as an opportunity and comes up behind him, using monstrous strength to break open the ground beneath him.

Kakashi, who must have decided that the ground was unsafe, went up to the trees where Naruto greets him with his Shadow clones. The jonin used his skill in taijutsu to deal with the many clones, until there are only three. I get to see again why he's called the Copy Ninja, as he opened the First Gate, using the Front Lotus on the last three clones, like Lee did many years ago. Naruto and Sakura recognize that it seems, as Kakashi finishes off the clones.

He looks around, looking for the real Naruto, who come barreling at Kakashi, holding his hands in a position that could only be for one thing, the One Thousand Years of Death, that Kakashi used on Naruto many years ago. Kakashi, I sensed, was panicked at the idea of being hit by the technique, so to dodges and retreats into the trees.

Naruto and Sakura go after him, to stop, caught in a genjutsu. Of what, I don't know, but it affected Naruto a lot, as Sakura knew instantly what it was and released it while finding Kakashi at the same time.

They charge after Kakashi, as Naruto creates another clone, reaching his hand out to create, the Rasengan?! AMAZING! Naruto, the brat, future Hokage is doing a technique that I had failed to do numerous times. I continued to watch, in amazement, as Kakashi dodges the Rasengan to disappear once again. After a moment or two, Naruto yells, "I won't fall your old tricks, old man!" It was then, that he saw a set of bells on the ground.

"Hey, look! He must have dropped them.'He said, falling into the same old trap as before, before Sakura could stop him. Naruto is now ensnared in rope, causing Kakashi to come out to say, "It seems you DO still fall for the same old tricks."

Then, poof! And Naruto's clone, that was trapped in the ropes disappeared, as the real Naruto comes out behind him yelling, "An old trick like that won't work on me!" He punched Kakashi right in the face, as Kakashi used a Body Replacement Technique, to retreat once again.

They battle out until the sun has well past set, exchanging punches and kunai. My heart filled like a proud bird at how much these two have grown.

After a while, they final cornered him at a stream, where they stopped and stood. Kakashi used Sasuke's Fireball jutsu, which blew down a few trees, but Naruto and Sakura dodged it. But Kakashi had disappeared, and Naruto noticed that, and was startled when he grabbed him from underneath the ground, pulling him under at the neck. But, once again, it was only Naruto's clones, which disappeared in a poof! Naruto and Sakura then ran up behind Kakashi, as he did a Water Dragon jutsu, which pushes them back. The three adults I stood next to were on the edges of their seats, but I remained calm, mostly.

After Kakashi drained the stream, he stood alone.

I didn't like that, starting to worry about the two. But quickly found them, as they ran into the woods, and stopped, clearly out of breath. They talked about finding Kakashi weakness, when Naruto got an idea.

Kakashi though, was hiding like they were, out of breath, and tired from using his Sharingan so much. Not long after though, Naruto and Sakura advanced on Kakashi, who was expecting them, as he said, "I can't believe you are coming at me head on."

Then. Sakura yelled, "Naruto, now!"

"Right!" He answered, then yelling, "Yo, Kakashi sensei!" This got his attention as Naruto said, "At the end of Make out Tactics, the main character really is.." Kakashi, in fear of spoiler, covered his ears, but then had to close his eyes since he could read Naruto's lips.

Then, the fight was won. Naruto and Sakura got the bells at Kakashi's hip.

I smiled, as Kakashi stood in amazement at figuring out his weakness, and embarrassment as the weakness was spoiler for a book that Naruto never even read.

Just as expected, from the two.

I sighed, stretching out in a yawn. "Well, I'mma head out. Tell the two I said, congrats." Then, I went home, as the Adults watch in amazement at my calm demeanor, it clicking in their heads that this was my prediction.

This betting thing is fun.

* * *

Unknown POV

This was so much fun!

Taking down that Kazekage, tricking a ninja to betray him, and even had the Akatsuki think it was all their idea, having them to do all the dirty work. This is so much fun.

And even as we speak, the fight between that blonde Akatsuki and that 'Kazekage' was underway, and the blonde was winning. It was only after a while that the fight was finally over, and the Akatsuki took his winnings.

The Kage's brother, along with a few, made the foolish decision to go after them, only to lose against that hunched over old man, with poison. I watched, from the safety of my hideout, looking into a crystal ball.

"Interesting." I heard from behind me, hissing out like a snake. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was. "Yes, it is. Something that that _woman_ put into motion, and now someone plans to undo it. I have to stop that someone, permanently." Orochimaru's breath sucked in as he felt my malice and negative feelings. I had been training to fulfill that woman's wishes for most of my life. It's interesting that that someone who plans on undoing everything, is that freak! I chuckled.

This is going to be so much fun.

(r&r)


	6. The Riddle

chapter 6... Enjoy

* * *

Keiro POV

The next day, I spent figuring out what to do with the relic.

Temari, Sakura, and even Shika kun couldn't help me figure it out. It's funny, now that I think about it, how simple it was. It was right under my nose, and who else but Naruto to point it out for me.

I started the day bright and early, squatting down, with a pencil in hand, and my grandmother's notes, trying to figure out where I had to go. But, as usual, it was coded, but strangely, as a riddle,

"Follow the flow of the wind,

Due west, in three days, to find,

The alter for the Tailed kind.

But, beware the 1st,

Who has a blood thirst,

Whose holder is cursed.

The cursed is the cure,

Or a piece to be sure,

to be place on the tenure."

OK, so I have to go west, but from where? Here? Or the village? Or perhaps the Island?

All lead to different directions, but if I had thought logically, it would have been obvious... But, I was too hungry to think. Where was Karasu when I needed her?

She went out a long time ago, and I was starting to get worried. So, I put my thinking on pause, to go look for her, which didn't take long, as she busted into the room at that moment, out of breathe.

"Oh, Karasu." I said, "I was just about to come looking for you. Why are you out of breathe? Are you OK?"

She shook her head, as she regained some breath back, "It's, the, the Hidden Sand, it, it was attacked, by the Akatsuki! And the Kazekage, was, was-"

I left before she could finish, running to the tower. The Kazekage, was Garra, right?! What happened to him? I had to find out...

* * *

I arrived at the Hokages Tower, the same time Naruto and the others did. Though, Naruto and them were as filled in, and all I said was, "The Hidden Sand was attacked, by the Akatsuki. That's all I know." And we rushed in the Hokages office, where Temari and Shikamaru were in a bit of a dispute.

"What do you mean Garra was kidnapped?! That's impossible!"Temari said, causing me to stop in my tracks.

Garra, was kidnapped... By the Akatsuki? No. No,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no. NO! THAT CAN'T HAPPEN. it can't... My mind was in turmoil, as I heard the Hokage say, "We just got the news ourselves. The Sand has called for back-up, the village had been infiltrated, and many of the villagers are freaking out. The Kazekage, to the best of his ability, protected the village, but in the result of him being captured. Your other brother, Temari, had a squad and himself chasing after him, but were found in a very weak state. He was poisoned."

Kankuro, was poisoned?! That was the last straw for me, and Okami, as I felt our rage merge into one. Everyone took notice, as they all turned to me, some in fear, some in awe, but mostly just wondering what I was going to do. I said, with malice and heat in my voice, "I'm going to the Sand as well. I'm gonna save Gaara, and I'm going to beat the shit out of the person who took him. Anyone have any objections?"

No one said anything, out of fear, or shock, or both, but I took it as an OK, turned and said, "Then, Lets go. We don't have much time." Naruto, did have an objection, though.

"Kerio chan, wait. You still have to get your strength back, and it takes three days to get there, due west and it'll be hard to get there, with the wind and sand and-" I turned around, and stared at Naruto, who gulped. "You think I don't know that?! I may be weaker, but I'm still strong enough to fight. I have Okami, and my own strength to rely on. And as much as you mean to me, Naruto, Gaara is so much more. He's the first one I told about Okami, he's the first one that I truly cared about after losing my village. He's my best friend, and I'll be damned if I lose him now." With that, I left them in silence, slamming the door.

I left in a rage, but was now cooling down a bit, as something Naruto said, stuck with me. The way he described the journey was, familiar. Then, it hit me. The riddle, it was there the whole time, but was took focus on it to notice. The Hidden Sand was where my next destination was! And now that I knew, I knew what I had to do. To save Gaara, and a step to saving myself.

(R&R! PS:I'm so sorry this took so long, and that its so short! I will make the next one longer, I promise!)


	7. The alter and chain

Chapter 7... ENJOY!

* * *

Keiro POV

After I was all packed up, placing the relic in Karasu, gather Kai and Mai for the journey. I packed a heavy cloak, that would be hot as hell, but protective from the sun. Then, after looking back one last time, I was off, and headed to the Gates.

* * *

It took us three days to get there, but it felt like three weeks. Karasu can only transport to places she's been before, while only being able to transport one other person with her. So when we arrived, just as the sun was over head. As soon as we got there though, things were, well, haulted. Sakura, a gifted medical ninja under Lady Tsunade, had to get a cure for Kankuro, who was poisoned. When I stood there, looking at his weak frame, barely breathing as Sakura worked on him, my blood boiled. I turned sharply, doubling back, down the hall, where I hit the wall as hard as I could.

It left a dent where my fist landed, about the size of a basketball.

I couldn't help it, I was furious, and frustrated and scared for my friends lives. I was breathing heavily, tears soaking the cloth around my eyes, then I jumped as a hand touched my shoulder. I turned to sense Temari, who seemed just as scared and furious as myself, and of course she would be!

Both of her brothers, who were the only family she had left, was dying in the next room over, and could be dead already in God knows where.

She was trying to be strong, and seeing me in distress wasn't helping, but I also knew that keeping it in wasn't healthy either. So, grabbing her shoulder, and pulling her close, I held her as strongly as I could, without suffocating her, and whispered, "Everything will be ok, I promise. Ill get Gaara back, even if it kills me. He'll come home, I promise. I promise."

My words got to her, as she held me just as strongly, crying softly in my shoulder.

After she was done, she let go, rubbing her eyes, looking at me, with a sense of thanks. I smiled, softly, as an idea popped into my head.

"Hey, Temi Chan, do you have anything of Gaara's that he was extremely attached to or was important to him?"

She tiled her head, putting her hand on her chin thinking, "Well, there might be something... Why? Do you have a plan?" I nodded, monitoring her to show the way.

* * *

I stood there, in surprise, as Temari started rummaging around in, what I could tell, Gaara's room. I'd never been inside, though I had stood in front of it before, every morning, and night, to greet Gaara, and talk with him. The memory made me smile, and warm inside. '

'He used to be so cute,' I thought, before I refuted, 'He's still very cute.' The thought startled me, as I wondered where that came from, Temari shouted, like she found something.

I stepped in, grabbing at what was in Temari's hand. I was surprised to feel soft cloth, then I realized, with a start, that it was the teddy bear. The teddy bear he used to carry around everywhere when he was younger.

The one his uncle gave him.

My heart twisted as I carefully held the bear with care. For him to keep this, after EVERYTHING, is just, heartbreaking to me. Temari tilted her head again, confused as to why I as so careful with it.

"Is it not what you wanted?" She asked, and I sniffed, shaking my head, saying it was perfect.

She looked at it, from behind my shoulder, saying, "He used to carry this around everywhere, remember? Then, he just stopped. I wonder why." I stiffened, looking at her in surprise.

She-she didn't know?! How?! I mean, does she not remember or... Then I realized, she doesn't know because she wasn't told. I had an internal struggle, trying to see which is better, the burden of knowledge or the bliss of ignorance.

Temari regained my attention by hitting me behind my knees, making me almost fall over. I looked back, sensing her annoyance.

"Just tell me if you know, ok? I can handle it." She said, which wasn't the point of my struggle. It wasn't that I thought she couldn't handle it, I knew she could, but as soon as I tell her, what will she do with the information?

I decided to tell her in the end, starting with, "The Bear was given to Gaara, by your uncle." Temari stiffened, waiting for more.

"Do you know how he died?" I asked, and she nodded. "He was a casualty from Gaara's, outburst, before you left." I looked at her, in total shock.

She didn't know anything. No wonder she and Kankuro were so scared of Gaara, they were told false information on why Gaara went on a rampage. I breathed in, and shook my head, " That isn't, exactly true. Gaara didn't kill your uncle, not on purpose anyway. Your father ordered him to assassinate Gaara, or at least try to, and Gaara's sand protected him. Your uncle, was ordered, I know it, to say cruel things to Gaara. If your father never did that, then it wouldn't of had happened, and things would have been, well, different." There was silence, but I knew that she was in shock.

I breathed in, continuing, "I left, when I should have stayed. I felt guilt for not stopping this front happening, and I felt pure hatred for your father, for doing such a thing, to his own child. I, I couldn't bring myself to stay, though I would have left anyway, due to agreemments left to my village before." I sighed, my heart feeling heavy, the past guilt biting at me, gripping my throat.

I cleared it, to try and get rid of it, but it didn't work, I spoke anyway, "Now that you know, you must know how important this is now. This," I said, holding up the teddy bear, "will help us find Gaara. Now, let's go."

She snapped out of her shock, shaking her head, then gripping her hand into a fist, saying, "Yeah." Her soul was on fire, she was fired up, and she was ready to beat these bastards that hurt her brothers, her family, and her home.

* * *

Putting a locator jutsu was easy enough, it just took an entire day, or at least felt like it. As Karasu took over, after I almost fainted from the lack of chakra, I decided to look for the place that was stated in the riddle.

I mumbled it under my breath, as I looked around.

"Follow the flow of the wind,

Due west, in three days, to find,

The alter for the Tailed kind." So, I need to find an alter, but where?

"But, beware the 1st,

Who has a blood thirst,

Whose holder is cursed." Is this about Gaara? Or someone else? But who else would it be?

"The cursed is the cure,

Or a piece to be sure,

to be place on the tenure." So I need to set the relics on a tenure, which means, an office?

I checked the Kazekage's office, breathing in a strong scent of ink and paper. I stepped in, and immediately felt something, like with the relic. I rushed back to Karasu, opening her chest to get the relic, which was still cool to the touch, but still looked red hot. She protested, trying to concentrate on the jutsu, and complaining as I left just as fast as I came in.

I busted into Kankuro's "hospital" room, since it was still in their house, grabbed Temari, and left very quickly. Everyone stood in shock at my out burst of energy, but shook it off as Sakura worked on a cure for Kankuro.

I dragged Temari to the Kazekage's office, dragging her inside, and explaining.

"The next thing I need to find for my cure is in here, I need to find it, will you help me?" She was confused, but nodded, asking, "What are we looking for?"

I explained it as an alter of some kind, with nine place holds, probably, and with strange markings. She made a noise, as if realizing something, "I know where that is." She said, going to a back room, and opening a sealed door from inside.

I walked behind her, feeling the feeling getting stronger, and stronger. The relic started getting warmer in my hands, and I heard Temari gasp.

She wasn't looking at me though, as you'd think with a red hot looking kunai in my hands, but inside, where the alter was. I removed the cloth, to gasp as well.

It was set in the middle of an empty room, with sunlight shining from above, on a round, stone table. The skylight had a design, that created a shadow of a wolf, with eleven tails, on its surface. I looked closer, to see engravings that matched the shadow, except with nine, round, pplacements on the end of nine of its tails, and two hand prints on the other two above the wolf's head. There were notches above every circle placement, like you use to count.

One of the placements glowed red, that had one notch above it, and it hummed. It was faint, but I could hear it. It was like a song, a song that sound familiar, but wasn't loud enough for me to recognize it. I breathed in, biting my thumb, and placing it over the hand prints, while placing the relic on the placement.

The relic, from its weight, lowered on a pressure plate, where it melted, leaving a pool of red, that leaked down the tail.

It didn't seem much but felt like something big, it was the first step of the seal. It was already working a bit, I felt, as I reached in myself, looking at the door of my chakra. It now had nine linked chain, that went across the door. I watched as one of the chains disappeared, replaced with a symbol, Fire.

It was a seal symbol, that was holding the other chain links in place. It was interesting, but it worked, though it didn't keep the door all the way closed, it closed it enough for me to get back some more of my strength.

I sighed in relief, placing my hand on my heart, feeling Okami's relief too.

I opened my eyes, to see Temari's face, where she looked surprised at what happened, then happy, to see probably some color return to my face.

I felt energetic, and ready to fight. And I was gonna need it, to save Gaara. And to continue saving myself.

(R&R)


	8. Setting out

Chapter 8! ENJOY!

* * *

Kerio POV

As if by some string of fate, Sakura cured Kankuro just as Karasu finished the locator jutsu, and Naruto is just gearing to go.

Kakashi, before(without me knowing, sine I was a bit preoccupied), had summoned Pakkun, to go on ahead to Gaara's location, which made my locator jutsu mute, but still useful. I ordered Karasu to stay behind, and watch after Kankuro, who was still injured.

She gave a bit of protest, but submitted quickly, when I said, "If anything happens to me, the jutsu will flare up, and come rushing to me, then you can come to my rescue, eh?"

She sighed, relenting, and went to Kankuro's side.

I sighed, relieved, as Kakashi told us that a group from the Sand will be coming with us. To be honest I was a bit surprised that their higher ups were allowing this. But as Temari's group showed up, I had spoken too soon.

"What do you mean we can't go?!" Temari exclaimed, at her old teacher, Baki, who just ordered the group not to go.

"It wasn't my call. It was from above." He said, with a pained look, "They are worried about our enemies, finding out that our Kazekage is missing, and attacking the village."

"Then that's all the more reason for us to go, and get him quickly! He's OUR Kazekage! I mean, these shinobi from the Leaf and here, away from home, helping us, and Gaara isn't even their leader!" She fanatically said, but I knew it was no use. Those councilmen were a bunch of cowards, and hypocrites. If they were kidnapped, they'd get the entire village out to safe them.

"I'm sorry, Temari. There's nothing I can do." Baki said, when something(someone) unexpected happened.

"Well, I'm going!" Said a voice, from the roof's, we looked up, to see an old lady.

Lady Chiyo! She was one of the elders here, and was very powerful in her day.

I stood in shock, as she battered against complaints, and hopped down from the roof. She landed right in front of me, and I had a bad feeling about bringing her along. But, it was her chose, since she was retired, she could do whatever she wanted.

Soon, the snide remarks subsided, and Chiyo was coming with us.

We went to the front, saying goodbye to everyone.

Baki apologized again, saying he'd try to change the counsels mind, good luck with that. And as they all ran ahead, I gave Temari a hug, saying to her, "I'm going to bring Gaara home, I swear." I felt Okami whine, she didn't like what was going on, or perhaps what was going to happen.

* * *

The journey was mostly quiet, at least to me.

A dark shadow loomed over me, and, I sensed, Naruto. We were worried about a friend, and what was happening to him.

The darkness grew, when Sakura asked, "Hey, Naruto, can I ask you a question?" She just did, but I think it was a different question she wanted to ask. And without waiting for an answer, she asked, "How long have the Akatsuki been after you?"

The silence rang strong, until Kakashi said, "They came to the village, once, after him. But, that was three years ago. Since then, there was no sign of them."

"Why is that, Kakashi?" Sakura asked, but I knew, from my grandmothers notes, though they were vague. So vague, that I had only an idea of what was happening, and choose not to voice it. Because, if I was right, then that was happening to Gaara, and I couldn't think of that happening to him. I couldn't think of him, being in agony and pain.

"Maybe it was because, Naruto was with Master Jiraiya, and didn't want to confront him." Kakashi said, but was interrupted Lady Chiyo, who said, "No, that's not it. There was a different reason they haven't appeared for so long. They need time, and perpetration to extract a Tailed Beast." Both Naruto and myself tensed, as Sakura asked, "Tailed Beasts?"

She was the only one, who didn't know, about the other tails, not in detail anyway.

"Your Leaf has that Nine Tailed Beast." Naruto's aura, turned dark, darker than before, as Kakashi said, "The Nine Tails isn't something we talk about, it's considered Taboo." And only if this lady knew, that not one, but two tailed beasts were in her presences. I thought, but, knew that it wouldn't really made a difference. This is how people are.

And as Chiyo started explaining the function of the Tailed Beasts, used for war by our Countries, and how they were nine, with a different number of tails, and different characteristics, Naruto's aura, grew ever more darkly.

It took everything that I had, to not tackle him and give him a hug so big, that that dark aura would go away. Tears stung my eyes, but I shooed them away, we had to considerate on the mission on hand. So, I said, "Shut up already. We don't have time for this. Talking about it isn't going to give us answers, until we ask the bastards ourselves. So, just, shut up."

Unconsciously, I zoomed ahead of Naruto and Sakura, determined to find Gaara.

If I had paid attention though, I would have noticed that Naruto's aura was a bit lighter, and relieved.

* * *

Somewhere, along the way, we ran into trouble.

We were heading into a field, when I suddenly noticed a aura I hadn't before.

I stopped before Kakashi yelled, "Wait!"

Why hadn't I notice him before?! I thought, as I felt Naruto tense.

"Itachi." He said, I looked at him, then back to the figure before us.

So, this was Sasuke's brother. He reminded me of Sasuke, actually, except, there was a darkness filled with sadness and loneliness, where there was anger in Sasuke. Why? I thought, but then, Kakashi stopped Naruto from going after him.

"You can't just go after him. His sharingan is different. It's called Mangekyou Sharingan, and its more powerful than normal sharingan. I noticed, when we fought last time, just how different. A few seconds will last three days, a minute is like a week, I should know. I was stuck in it."

Itachi chuckled, "You learn a bit from our one fight."

Kakashi nodded, "Yes. I also noticed that it takes a lot of chakra, making you tire more easily. It must be a strain on your eye sight. It make me wonder... Just how damaged you eyesight is right now." Itachi tensed, I sensed, which told me all I needed to know. He was damaged, like me, in a way.

"So, let's fight him."Naruto said, as Kakashi said, "No, what we need is teamwork right now."

Naruto tensed, as he said, "No, not the kind of teamwork, where we sit back and do nothing!"

"Naruto." I said sternly, stepping forward. He looked at me, as Kakashi said, "No, I learned from my mistake. I can't take him on my own, so I'll need you for back up." I smiled, relieved, as Naruto nodded, ready.

The next minute, Kakashi charged after him. Then, Naruto tensed next to me. I was confused, as I felt a sudden wave of confusion, fear and sadness from him.

"Naruto?" I asked, placing a hand on his arm, only to step back. He was under a genjutsu! There was no other explanation, from what I felt.

Every emotion he felt, I felt too, and it made me angry.

This was the second time, that he, has hurt Naruto, and who know what he's doing to Garra.

"Naruto!" I yelled, as I stood, feeling helpless. Then, both Sakura and Lady Chiyo step forward, placing their hands on his arms, surging chakra into him. He awoke from the genjutsu in a start, looking as confused and hurt as he felt.

I looked at Itachi, I was angry.

* * *

Naruto POV

My mind was fuzzy as voices came from all over.

"Why? Why didn't you him back to me? Naruto!"

"You have everything, I'm so envious. Why don't I have those thing?"

"Naruto, you are such a disappointment. You are so weak."

"Why didn't you stop me Naruto?"

Their voices tormented me, as I looked down Itachi, reminding myself, that it wasn't real.

"Someone, please, chakra. Give me Chakra." I said, scared and worried that no one would help me.

Then, suddenly, Sakura and old lady Chiyo were next to me, their hands on my arms.

Confused, I looked at my hands, as Kakashi yelled, "Naruto! Are you ok?" I was dazed still, as I tried to calm down my heart. It was not real, but why was it effecting me do much. I nodded, gaining the relieve of Sakura, and old lady Chiyo.

Kakashi though, looked past me, eyes wide.

Before I could turn around, she stepped passed me, her single step emitting chakra. Her cloth was removed, and her back was to me, but I could sense that she was mad. "Kerio-chan." I said, reaching for her shoulder, but her voiced stopped me.

"He hurt you." She stepped further from me, chakra licking the atmosphere, "He hurt you, and Gaara." She took another step, Itachi leaned back a bit, astonished at her rage.

"He hurt you, Gaara, and Kankuro. I don't care who he is, " She stepped out, kunai in one hand, and a sign in the other, "Anyone who hurts my friends, and my loved ones, is gonna pay."

We watched, in astonishment, as her Water Wolves formed next to her, from the moisture in the air, and in the near by plants. They weren't as big as they once were, but they were still intimidating, as they boiled, as if connected to Kerio's emotions.

She stood there for a second, gathering chakra, as Itachi noticed something. "You, you're..." Then, Keiro chan charged.

* * *

Kerio POV

I Flashstepped to be right in front of him, his eyes grew wide, as I punch towards him, but missed, as he used my momentum to flip me over, sending me flying. He was a lot stronger than he looked, as I was sent a few dozen feet away, to which, I flipped over, sliding on my toes and fingers.

I was already out of breath, but I watched as my Wolves attacked him from behind.

Okami, being a little worried, said, "If your feeling cornered, use me. I can-"

"No." I told her, saying,"We need that to get Gaara back. Don't worry about me." She chuckled, as she said, "OK, but remember, I'm not the only one thats worried."

Before I could ask what she meant, she barked in warning, as Itachi, was suddenly behind me. I barely dodged, as he nicked my arm, causing everyone to exclaim. I Flashstepped away from him, next to Kakashi.

"Are you ok?" He asked, and I nodded, but knew I was fading fast. I needed to get this done, and quickly. I stepped forward, keeping Itachi in my sight, as I used earth style, something he wouldn't expect, not after seeing my Wolves, to make a sink hole under him. He sunk under, only to turn into a puff of smoke.

Substitution.

I reacted as Okami barked again, turning to counteract his kunai. I surprised him a bit, but his face remained unchanged. He had another kunai, in his other hand, that he aimed at my face. Out of instinct, I grabbed it, ignoring the pain that cut into my hand. My blood, hot and thick, ran down my arm, as my friend exclaimed for me again. I gritted my teeth, and pushed back as hard as I could, back stepping to where I was before.

Kakashi was on him then, as I fell to my knees.

Dammit.

I was at my limit. Dammit!

I punched the ground, injuring my already injured hand even more. But, I was frustrated, and I was used to sparring with Karasu, who was made of wood and metal. I punched the ground again, audibly voicing my thoughts, "Dammit!" Sakura, who recovered from shock, stepped forward to stop me, picking up my cloth from the ground, and grabbing my injured fist.

Naruto was next to snap out of it, "Hey, stop that! You'll only hurt your hand even more that it already is!" Sakura nodded, still in shock over my actions, so much so she couldn't speak.

I couldn't take it, I felt so weak, and I hated it. I used to believe that I could do anything! Hell, I know I could have. But, now...

"I'm so weak." I said, my body feeling heavy, "I can't even fight for my friends, who I care for so much. Dammit, maybe, I should have used-" Naruto interrupted me, and said, "Don't even finish that sentence, Kerio chan. I know you are strong. You are our friend, and we have your back."

I breathed in as Sakura nodded in agreement, and said, "That's right, you are apart of team 7, and our dear friend. You don't need to push yourself for our sake." She said as she was healing my hand, so her warmth filled my heart. I sighed, grabbing the cloth in Sakura's hand, and tied it around my eyes, and stepped back.

"Ok." Was all I said, as Naruto and Kakashi fought Itachi.

Soon, the fighting was over, and Itachi's body laid in a crater. I noticed as soon as Kakashi, that something was wrong.

It wasn't Itachi, but a different person, someone who'd been dead for a while. Chiyo grunted, and said, "Of course. That's why we were able to apprehend him so easily. If this what I think it is though, we don't have much time." She took out a scroll, and started to write down something. I was filled with dread, as I feared what she feared.

Sakura asked, "What do you mean? We're running out of time?" Chiyo nodded, and voiced my fear.

"They are attempting to separate the beast from the jinchuuriki."

A chill went up my spine, as Naruto and Sakura stood in shock. "You, you can do that?" Asked Naruto, as Chiyo said, "Yes, jinchuuriki were made to protect the village, or to be used as weapons, remember? But, some couldn't handle the dark chakra, and many attempted to separate the two, in order to save the beast."

Sakura gritted her teeth, as she asked, "How do you exactly extract a beast from a jinchuuriki?" I knew her intentions, and I knew her answer, but I couldn't voice it. I couldn't stomach it, so I turned away.

Chiyo, still writing, said, "The preparation takes time, a lot of time, and chakra. Our village did so, 3 times, besides Gaara. But, at a terrible cost to the vessel. Every single one, whose beast was extracted, met a terrible fate. All three, died."

My heart twisted, as I put my hand to my mouth, keeping bile down my throat. The wind blew, and I sensed Sakura's sadness, and Naruto's disappointment. I breathed in, trying not to think about it.

"Naruto.." Sakura said, as Naruto turned and said, "Don't worry about me, Sakura. I'm fine, and we need to get to Gaara, as soon as possible. I promised I'd save him, right?" I felt his hand on my shoulder, comforting me, as he knew I was in the same boat.

Chiyo sent her scroll, on a wind up bird, and we continued our way.

* * *

By the time the sun was setting, I was exhausted. For me to have lasted as long as I did, was a miracle, or stupidity, as all I was thinking about was Gaara, and saving Gaara. Kakashi noticed, that I was more than a bit winded, and stopped.

"We'll rest here, for now."

Naruto, being Naruto, protested, "What?! We need to keep going! We have to save Gaara." Kakashi nodded, understanding, but then said, "And to do that we need to be at our best. We need to be full of energy and fully alert. Not all of us have your stamina." As soon as he said that, I fell to my knees, finally giving out, as Sakura caught me. But, I needed to keep going.

"I agree with Naruto. We need to keep going, even Lady Chiyo said we needed to hurry. We, need to-" I started coughing, worrying everyone around me. I wasted so much chakra, so when Kakashi said, "How can you keep up with us, you can't even stand." I gave in, and lowered my head.

Naruto slowly followed suit.

I sat down, under a tree, as Kakashi built a fire, and Sakura looked over my other wounds, and the others. Naruto, went to go get food.

That left Sakura, Lady Chiyo and myself.

(r&r)


End file.
